


Distance

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes ten years of friendship and three months of separation for Dean Winchester to realize that he is in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

“Alright, hang on, Dean. I’m going to show you the drawing I did today.” Castiel said, smiling at Dean and running a hand through his messy dark hair before getting up from his chair. “Just a second.”

Dean smiled back at him, but it was a rather half-hearted smile. It just wasn’t the same, seeing his friend on the screen of a laptop. Castiel was completely out of the frame now, and all Dean saw was his friend’s closet in the background as he heard Cas rummage around the familiar room that Dean knew all too well.

It had been three months since Dean’s family had moved to the other side of the country because Dean’s dad had found a new job there, and even though this Skype thing was better than nothing, it didn’t change the fact that Dean missed his best friend to the point where it felt like there was a giant hole in his chest. Dean’s mother had convinced Dean that it was because the two of them had been friends for so long, and Dean just needed some time to get used to the idea of not seeing Cas on a daily basis anymore. At first Dean had believed her, but the longer they were apart, the more painful it became for Dean. They communicated via webcam nearly every day, but it wasn’t enough, not in Dean’s opinion.

Dean’s separation from Cas had made him realize some things about how _exactly_ he felt about the other boy, and it was becoming a problem. He had known Cas since they were six, but it had taken Dean over ten years of friendship and a lengthy separation to finally accept that he needed Castiel as _more_ than a friend.

“Okay, I’ll show it to you, but only if you _promise_ not to laugh.” Castiel announced as he fell down into the chair again, holding a large sheet of paper between his fingers.

As if Dean would ever laugh; his friend was very talented when it came to drawing, it was one of the many reasons Dean admired Castiel.

“Why on earth would I laugh, Cas? You’re good at drawing.”

It almost seemed as if Cas was blushing now, but it was hard to tell because the quality of both their webcams left a lot to be desired.

“It’s more about the subject.” Castiel was mumbling, something he only ever did when he was anxious about something.

Dean gave him his most sincere smile. “Then I promise I won’t laugh, scout’s honor.”

Cas made a face at Dean, but he gave in anyway, holding up the drawing for Dean to look at.

Dean recognized the scene that Cas had drawn right away. It was Dean, sitting on a bench in the park where they often used to hang out. Dean remembered Castiel taking this very picture of him on a sunny afternoon. Back then, Dean had wondered why his friend had felt the need to take this random picture, but right now he didn’t care, he was just glad that Castiel had captured this moment and had turned it into a work of art.

Dean felt tears stinging behind his eyes. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

“You don’t like it…” Cas concluded, looking worried.

When Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes, he felt even worse. The usually extraordinary shade of blue was now dull and unimpressive; the filter of the webcam didn’t do those beautiful eyes any justice. Dean craved _the real thing_.

“No, Cas… I love it, actually. It’s perfect…” Dean said, his voice breaking.

Castiel’s face brightened considerably, but he still looked a bit confused.

“Truly Cas, it’s amazing. You’re really talented…”

Cas leaned closer to the camera as he put the drawing away, frowning at Dean. “Then why do you look so upset?”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, raising his eyes to meet Castiel’s

“I just… This is stupid, but I _miss_ you, Cas. I miss you so much.” Dean choked out, longingly looking at the boy on the screen.

Castiel sighed, sitting back slightly. “I know, Dean… I miss you too.”

Dean got frustrated, because his friend was missing the point. “No… I meant that I miss you being _close to me,_ Cas… I mean, I wish I… could _hug_ you. I miss hanging out with you. I miss when we watched movies together on a Saturday night, and you fell asleep on my shoulder…”

The second Dean realized what he had said, he dropped his head in both his hands and groaned.

“Forget I ever said that, please don’t freak out.” He uttered without looking at the screen to meet Cas’ gaze.

Dean didn’t have the courage to look up again, until he heard Castiel speak, his friend’s voice sounding off due to the crappy sound that Dean’s ancient laptop produced.

“I wish you were here, Dean… I wish I could hug you… I wish I _could_ still fall asleep on your shoulder...”

Dean’s head flew up, and Cas was smiling wistfully at him through the screen, the longing in his big blue eyes reflecting Dean’s own. It was enough to give Dean another push in the right direction.

“I wish I was there, too…” Dean whispered. “Although if I was there with you right now, I’d probably _kiss you_.”

Before Dean could even contemplate whether or not he should take that back, Cas took away all of his doubt.

“If you were here, I’d _let you_ kiss me, Dean”

The two boys gazed at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. None of them spoke, but Dean’s thoughts were loud and clear. He was going to see Cas, _soon_. He was going to tell him all he things that he should’ve told him ages ago, in person. He was going to _kiss_ Cas, like he’d wanted to ever since he’d moved away.

“Spring break is in three weeks.” Dean reminded his friend. “I’m going to visit you. I’m going to do what I should’ve done years ago.”

Castiel’s expression changed, hopeful all of the sudden. “Really? You’d do that?” He asked, blue eyes wide.

Dean nodded without giving it a second thought. He didn’t care if he had to use some of the money that he’d saved up for college. He didn’t care if seeing Cas meant that he had to endure a three hour flight, even though he hated flying. He didn’t care about anything, as long as he could hold Castiel in his arms again.

“I’ll see you in three weeks.” Dean said matter-of-factly.

“And you’ll _kiss_ me?” Cas asked, now most certainly blushing. 

Dean smirked at the webcam, the relief of his friend feeling the same giving him newfound confidence. “Yes…”

Castiel reached out his hand in a sudden movement, and once Dean realized what Cas was doing, he did the same. Their hands were touching on the screen, the closest they were going to get for now.

“Soon…” Cas whispered.

Dean smiled and nodded as he watched how their fingertips were touching on the screen. “ _Soon,_ Cas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
